A Promise
by crepusculeLuminance
Summary: One night, two ignorant ShadowClan kits made a silly promise. In time, the she-kit came to forget this promise and could move on with life... But what if the tom refuses to forget? Forbidden love triangle. Rating may change in later chapters. No flames.


**Prologue-The Promise**

The small gray kit slowly sneaked up on his prey... It was his den mate. The only other kit in the nursery. He tackled her, "Got you Venomkit! Got you!"

Venomkit squeaked, her black fur spiking up. "No way Tearkit! I'm gonna win!"

She quickly bucked Tearkit off, then tackled him! In a few moments they were nothing but a small rolling ball of black and gray fur. "Kits!"

Both the kits froze, Tearkit holding Venomkit's tail in his mouth, Venomkit holding unto Tearkit's scruff gently. Moonwish, Tearkit's mother, padded delicately out of the Nursery. "What are you two still doing out here? The sun is going down, it's time to come inside and sleep!"

Tearkit broke from the frozen wrestle, ready to enter the Nursery... But Venomkit objected. " Aw, come on Moonwish! Please just let us stay out long enough to see the stars? Pretty please? We are Shadow Clan cats, aren't we?"

Tearkit decided he would like to see the stars too. "Yeah Moonwish! Venomkit is right! Please! Pretty please with a lizard on top!"

The kit's continued their mewling and Moonwish finally sighed. "Oh, alright! Calm down! You can stay out and watch the stars for a bit, then it's time to come into the nursery and sleep!" With a loving gaze at both of the kits, Moonwish reentered the Nursery.

With squeal's of excitement, both kits ran to the middle of camp where no pine tree's would get in the way of the view of the stars. Both kits lay on their backs, staring up at the stars. They were silent, until Tearkit spoke up. "Umm... Hey, Venomkit?" he whispered, still staring up at the sky.

Venomkit glanced at him briefly, before looking back up. "Yeah Tearkit?" she asked, though she wasn't really paying attention.

"What do you want to be when you're big... Like, Moonwish is a queen. Featherdawn is a medicine cat. Badgerstar is the leader... And there are lots of warriors... What do you want to be?"

Venomkit was suddenly a bit more interested in the conversation, her eyes fogged with thought as she continued to gaze at the stars. "Well... If I could choose anything at all, I would want to be leader! _Venomstar_! Isn't that a great name?" she exclaimed.

_Yes... It's a very pretty name..._ Tearkit thought, but made sure not to say it aloud. Venomkit continued, "What about you Tearkit? What do you want to be?"

Venomkit also had to think about this, but he replied much faster then Venomkit did. "I want to be Medicine cat! I'll get to meet Star Clan, heal wounds and sickness, and I'll be super cool!" He announced gleefully.

Venomkit giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure you will be a great Medicine cat..."

They both sat in silence again, now dreaming of their futures. Tearkit once again broke the silence...

"Uh... Venomkit? I have something else to say. But it's a secret okay? Don't tell any one! Even if you don't wanna do it!"

Venomkit blinked, once again excited. "Woh, a secret? Are we gonna sneak outta camp? Kill a fox? Tell me, tell me!"

Tearkit smiled nervously. "No, it's not any of that... I was just wondering... Well, when we are big..."

He wasn't sure what to say, he suddenly felt really embarrassed. "Forget I even said anything..."

"No! I won't!" Venomkit objected. "Please tell me! Pretty pretty please!" she begged, her purple eye's glittering.

Tearkit sighed. "Fine... What I was going to say was... Maybe when we're big... Could you promise me... That we..." He paused, glancing at his den mate.

Her purple eye's stared sparkling back into his blue eyes. "Could be mates?" he finished, letting out a sigh of relief.

Venomkit didn't really respond at first... So Tearkit quickly regretted asking that. When he was just about to apologize, she finally spoke. "Sure Tearkit!" The young tom gasped and glanced over at her in astonishment.

"I get why you would want it to be a secret, medicine cats can't have mate's or kits... Really sad... I think that we would be perfect for each other! Plus, I always love playing with you! So... Yes Tearkit, I promise."

Notes: Hello! Skully-Chan here! This is the prologue! A love story in the Warriors world? AWW HOW CUTE! Or is it? Sure, it's innocent right now... Just two kit's. But what happens when they are grown, but one of them refuses to forget to promise? LOT'S OF CRAZY SHET, BELEIVE ME! Um, I'm pretty proud of this. Constructive criticism is VERY WELCOME! But don't break my poor little spirit! So no flaming, and no being a total douche about it either! (BUT SPAM IS WELCOME! SPAM IS FUGGING HILARIOUS, BITCH!) Other then that, chapter one **should** be out soon. It will also come with a list of all the character's in all clans. OH AND BTW, this takes place in the OLD forest. Like, Moon Stone and Four Trees... And blah blah blah blah blah... If you want, you can make a game of reviewing on here! For instance for this chapter... You could guess which cat is going to be the one who hasn't forgotten the promise. I don't think it will be much of a surprise, but then again... I'M THE ONE WHO KNOWS! ~_trollface~ _(BY THE WAY, THEY ARE NOT SIBLINGS! Kinda a spoiler: Venom was a kit they found on the territory. They had no idea if she was a rouge's kit or something... But they brought her to camp, and since Moonwish had only once surviving kit from her recent kitting she gladly took her in.)


End file.
